Once Upon a Time Season 4
by Hulk5798
Summary: My version of what happens in the upcoming season 4 of the show Once upon a time. An old ally comes back to help Emma in her new quest to save her loved one (who could be her happy ending), through a world where no person has ever set foot before. There is a new person in town too, question is, what are her plans?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys huge fan of Once Upon a Time here! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please leave comments and reviews.**

**This is my version of what will happen in Season 4 of the show. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, they are all from the show Once upon a time on ABC, and the Disney movie Frozen.**

**I will update soon, so enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Emma lay in bed after she woke up, thinking about how much her life had changed. She finally had a family, she finally had friends, something she couldn't have even dreamt of a few years ago. Was she in love? She wasn't sure, but there were people she cared about, and they cared about her. Now, she couldn't even think of ever being separated from them again.

She finally decided to get up, and maybe get some breakfast at Granny's, as anyway she was probably going to meet Snow and Charming there, with Neal and Henry (Henry decided he wanted to spend some time, playing with his baby uncle).

When she reached, she saw her parents sitting at a booth with both the kids. She joined them, had something to eat and then dropped Henry at his bus stop. He had to go to school, having Snow White and Prince Charming for grandparents was no excuse!

For the first time, Emma didn't know what to do. There were no dragons or witches around that could harm her or her loved ones.

As she was walking around absentmindedly, she bumped into an old friend. "Anton, hey!" she exclaimed, "sorry didn't see you there". "Emma, it's good to see you again," said the giant, who was now just as tall as a normal human. "I have been looking for you", he started sounding a little concerned.

"Why? What is it?" Emma asked, "Remember the time we grew the magic beans in Storybrooke? Well, I had taken a few saplings just for safe keeping," he said. "What?! You mean we can grow more beans?" She asked. "Yes, of course we can, just need the right soil, then it shouldn't take more than 3 weeks," he said. Emma had mixed feelings about this. Magic beans had been such a huge problem for them, and if Mary Margaret and David found out about this, they would want to go back to the Enchanted forest, was she ready for that? "That is great!" she said, "You should go talk to the dwarves and get started right away!" she told him, still a little confused. "Okay!" Anton smiled and said as he walked away, towards the Quarries.

Great…She had just come back from the past yesterday, and now she had to worry about magic portals again.

As she was walking to her parents' place, to tell them about the beans, she saw someone, someone who looked very familiar, but it was impossible! It couldn't have been him…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys huge fan of Once Upon a Time here! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please leave comments and reviews.**

**This is my version of what will happen in Season 4 of the show. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, they are all from the show Once upon a time on ABC, and the Disney movie Frozen.**

**I will update soon, so enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Emma thought it may have been a mistake, maybe she didn't see his face properly, but she had to be sure. She started jogging to the place where she last saw _him_. As she turned at a corner, she bumped into someone yet again.

"Mornin' love, I see you can't wait to be in my arms" said hook with a stupid grin on his face. "Shut up and help me up Killian" Emma said with a smile. "Anyway, why are you in such a rush love?" he asked. Emma wondered if she should tell him what she saw, or who she thinks she saw. She knew it was impossible, but she also knew that Killian trusted her and believed in her, but after what happened yesterday at Granny's, after their little adventure, she thought it would be best to keep it to herself for now.

She did have other news though, "Oh I was on the way to my parents' place, I met Anton a while ago, and he said it is possible to grow more magic beans" she said with a smug face. "Really?! Well, isn't that great, but by your expression I take it you are not very fond of the idea love" he mused. "Well…haven't given it much thought, I just want to go tell Mary Margaret and David about it" she explained. "As you say swan," he said, as they walked to her parents' place.

Mary Margaret was shocked after she heard the news, "So, you mean to say we all can go back to The Enchanted forest, together? As a family?" she asked Emma hopefully. Emma certainly didn't want to be separated from her family again. "I don't know, didn't think about it," She admitted.

She needed some fresh air and some time to herself, so she went to the Public Park which was almost empty, (well, obviously, it was week day) to think about this situation. She had completely forgotten about the man she saw, but this time he appeared right in front of her. She was completely astounded, it was not possible, it was unreal!

"Emma! Hey! Look at me, I know you are shocked, but please, just listen to me! "he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys huge fan of Once Upon a Time here! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please leave comments and reviews.**

**This is my version of what will happen in Season 4 of the show. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, they are all from the show Once upon a time on ABC, and the Disney movie Frozen.**

**I will update soon, so enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Anna" thought Elsa, to herself. I am back now sister, and I'm going to bring you back too.

When born, Elsa was cursed with great power. It was a curse as it was the wielder of the magic who could decide to use it for the greater good, or bad.

As a child, Elsa had no friends. No one wanted to play with her. Everyone was scared of her, except one little girl, her sister. Elsa loved her sister the most.

One day, while playing, she accidentally let her magic lose, and it hit her sister, who was merely 5 years old, right in the head. Her parents had to rush her to the Trolls, who were the only beings that could help Anna. The trolls said that Anna could be cured but, for her own safety, she shouldn't remember anything about her life- her real name, her sister, her parents…She needed a completely new life, for hers and everyone else's safety. Elsa didn't understand this! She didn't want this!

The Trolls tried explaining it to her. They told her that, if Anna knew about Elsa's powers, she could tell others about it, this would cause more people to be scared of her. A majority of people in her village were already fearful because of the dreadful rumors that had been circulating about her powers. The Trolls believed that others shouldn't shun Elsa, they need to learn to accept her, but the harsh truth was that they never would. Her powers had to be kept secret, no one could no about them, and she had to learn to control them.

That very night Elsa ran away, if she couldn't be with her sister, she didn't want to be with anyone.

Over the years, Elsa gained more control over her powers not by avoiding them, but by embracing them. She never revealed her true identity to her sister, or to anyone, as she understood that there could be harmful consequences. She usually kept an eye on her sister from a distance, and tried protecting her whenever possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, huge fan of Once Upon a Time here! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please leave comments and reviews.**

**This is my version of what will happen in Season 4 of the show. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, they are all from the show Once upon a time on ABC, and the Disney movie Frozen.**

Chapter 4

Hook sat on a couch, playing with little Neal (obviously with his hook off, if David saw him anywhere near the baby with the hook, he would literally kill him). Hook smiled as he thought about last night's happenings. Emma, in the end she had fallen for his devilishly handsome face, he knew it would happen, it was inevitable. He loved her, and she finally seemed to be returning the feeling. She bought her walls down and was giving him a chance. He hadn't been happier in about…300 years.

Emma was at a loss of words. "Neal?" She asked teary eyed. He smiled back at her and nodded. She raised her hand and tried touching him, but her hand went right through him. He seemed pretty…translucent. "How is this possible, are…are you a ghost?" she asked in disbelief. "Okay Emma, listen, yes I am a ghost, and there is a problem, and I need your help" he said. "Great", Emma thought to herself, there is a huge problem, and her ex-boyfriend is a ghost. "No, just no. I don't want anymore problems" Emma screamed as she started walking away. Seeing ghosts? Seriously?! This couldn't be real. She can manage fairly tales, but ghosts? She knew this wasn't real, she must have been daydreaming or something.

"Emma, please! Wait! This is real, I am here, and I need you" Neal yelled as he literally ran through her, causing a chill to run down her spine and paralyze her for a moment. She was in a Public Park on a working day, so luckily there was no one who would see her talking to her ghost ex-boyfriend.

"FINE!" she snapped, "I am going to try and believe this is real. Tell me, why are you here Neal?" she said. "Emma, I really miss you and Henry" Neal said as he smiled, looking right at her eyes "The real reason I am here is…Okay, Emma, you are going to have to give this sometime to sink in. There are these Forces, Forces that control both worlds, the world of the dead, and the living. Everyone's fate is sealed, but now the forces are pissed, seriously pissed. Someone who was supposed to die years ago is still alive. This person has to die, or someone who is related to this person by blood. The living are not allowed in the world of the dead, and the dead in the world of the living, the dead may be summoned for a short period of time, but now, the walls are damp and actual travel is possible. Souls of the dead can make themselves visible to anyone they want. This can cause huge chaos, in all the worlds that have magic, because a soul's presence requires magic. Emma, I need your help, we need to set this right". Emma sat there, listening to all this, completely dumbfounded.

She was reluctant to believe any of this for obvious reason, but she knew she wasn't dreaming, Neal's soul was actually here. Sometime ago, when she was hoping Neal was dead, she found him alive in Neverland. This time he actually died, but…but his soul is here. Why can't she get him out of her mind? Why can't she get rid of him? She loved him, _loved_, past tense, now the feeling is just gone.

"How do you know all this Neal? All this stuff about The Forces and spirits requiring magic?" she asked him suspiciously. "I really don't know, I guess it all just comes to you when you die. Oh, and any effect magic had on your human form also fades away" he added. "And how do you know that?" Emma asked him. "Made some awesome friends in the world of the dead" he replied casually. "Wow" Emma thought to herself, the man is dead, but he still has to joke about something.

Emma sat on the bench thinking, and then it hit her. "Neal, I think I know who this person is, the person who has to die," she admitted. She told him about the little adventure she had yesterday with Hook.

"You bought back a person from the past?!" Neal said, completely shocked. "I couldn't just leave her there to die! She was innocent, she didn't deserve to die!" she argued. "Emma, she has to die! Or someone related to her by blood". Emma realized the only person related to Marian by blood is her little son, or maybe her family too was transported by the curse to Storybrooke, but she just couldn't kill a person. She was confused, what could she do?

**I agree the last two chapters were kinda boring, but I hope you liked this one. I will update soon, review and enjoy!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**** huge fan of Once Upon a Time here! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please leave comments and reviews.**

**This is my version of what will happen in Season 4 of the show. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, they are all from the show Once upon a time on ABC, and the Disney movie Frozen.**

Chapter 5

Elsa lay outside the barn in the warm sweet smelling grass, which unfortunately was slowly dying due to the cold radiated by her body.

Elsa knew her sister died hundreds of years ago, but she knew the rules, a life for a life. She knew who she wanted to sacrifice, but for now, her focus was just one person – Rumpelstiltskin, a wretched excuse for a man who killed her sister and who entrapped her in a dusty, disgusting smelling urn for centuries.

She was exhausted. She knew she would have to spend a considerable amount of time in first finding him and then killing him. She waved her hand, and an ice mirror appeared before her. She used her magic to see images of Rumpelstiltskin's whereabouts. She was thrilled! He was in the same exact world she is in right now! She saw him with a woman. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but the woman left the house, and went to a building, a building with a lot of books, great, "nerd" she thought to herself.

She knew she wasn't in The Enchanted forest anymore, but seriously, the kind of clothes they wear in this world seemed very strange.

She had to be patient. She decided to spend a few more days spying on this woman. She had seen the rings in both their hands, and knew what it meant. It simply meant that it is going to be much easier to lure Rumpelstiltskin in a trap.

She got up, leaving a barren icy patch of land behind. She had to know more about this place. She used magic to change into clothes people in this world normally wear, but she was too tired, she needed to sleep and regain her strength. She could easily make a castle out of ice, but thought it would be best not to grab people's attention. She walked back into the barn. It looked deserted, so it would be best to spend sometime here she though.

**Hey again! i hope you like the story, i know it's going a bit too slow, i'll try to make it better!:)**

**I won't be able to upload the new chapters as frequently now because i'm busy for the next two weeks, but i'll try!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter!**

Chapter 6

"Neal" Emma said after a long pause, "Please, try and understand, I don't want you to show yourself to anyone else, I don't want everyone to freak out or worry about anything, and if these so called Forces have problem, they can solve it themselves, I know Marian is an innocent woman, and she doesn't deserve to die, I will do my best to protect her, and her son". "Fine Emma" he sighed, as he was hoping to see Henry again, but he knew what she was saying is right. "Till the walls are damp, I'll be around, if you need me, well…just think about me, you know we ghosts are kind of psychic" he said with a small laugh. Emma wanted to hug him, but she knew she couldn't, "I will" she said with a smile.

Emma walked away, as Neal just disappeared.

Emma knew she couldn't just sit and wait for someone to die, or for something to happen, or hope that travel between the world of the dead and living becomes impossible again, she had to do something. She was very agitated. All she could think of doing was going back to the police station, and sort out a few files. On her way to the station she passed Regina's house. An idea came up in her mind…was it possible? Would Regina actually do something like that? She had to know.

Emma parked her car in front of Regina's house. Two years ago, she would have just barged in, but now they were friends, and she had bought back Robin's wife form the dead, which wasn't taken very well by Regina. She decided to take things slow, cause she was sure Regina wouldn't think twice before reducing her to ash.

Regina opened the door. Her eyes, completely red and puffed. "What do want Miss Swan? Do you not have any duties to complete as the sheriff of this town?" She asked sternly. "Regina, I just wanted to know how you were, and where you have been since morning," said Emma, being careful while choosing her words. "Oh Really?" Regina exclaimed, "And why are you so suddenly interested in my well-being and my whereabouts? Miss Swan, you should…" .She suddenly paused, and started staring, as if she could see someone behind Emma. "What is it Regina? Do you see something? Someone?".

Emma, knew what this meant, Regina was seeing someone's ghost, so it couldn't have been her using her magic to make a ghostly Neal and try to Convince Emma to kill Marian. "Mother?" Regina said in disbelief, "Are you really here?". There was a pause, as Regina continued staring, "NO! Mother wait!" screamed Regina as she randomly flailed her hands around, as if trying to grab someone's shoulders.

Emma suddenly felt an invisible hand around her neck, slowly strangling her. "How dare you Emma! First you bring my boyfriend's dead wife back from the past, and now you use you magic to try and deceive me? Showing me my dead mother?!" said Regina with rage in her voice and tears in her eyes.

"Regina listen to me! I didn't do it! Neal, his ghost, I talked to him. All of this is happening because of Marian."

As soon as Regina heard that name, Emma felt the grip of the invisible hand loosening around her neck. "What did you just say?" Regina growled.

**I hope you liked it please review.**

**Oh and I went through the reviews. Good to know you guys actually like the story and, no, not swanfire. I'm not a huge fan of Swanfire either, Captain Swan all the way!**


End file.
